A Day For Yoo (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: Youngjae menemani daehyun 'Melamar', tiba-tiba hal tak terduga terjadi. -DaeJae- Daehyun-youngjae BAP sequel Game Over? dianggep cerita baru juga gak papa koq #ADaeForYoo #ADayForYoo


Situasi genting terjadi disebuah tempat gelap nan becek, terlihat dua pria bergumul semangat saling melempar bogeman. Bunyi benda tumpul bertubrukan cukup memekakkan telinga. Tentu saja disertai teriakan kesakitan dari kedua pemuda itu.

Nafas terengah karna terlalu lelah berbagi bogeman ? Bahkan mereka tak bernafas dan hebatnya lagi mereka berdua tak memiliki lebam secuil pun.

Heran?

Tunggu sebentar lagi, keheranan anda pasti akan lenyap.

Pergulatan sengit itu terus berlanjut. Tendang . pukul. Hingga tubuh salah seorang pria itu melayang jauh menabrak dinding hitam dibelakangnya. Tubuh yang terpental itu tergelatak tak bergerak.

 **-GAME OVER-**

"cih ! ini semua palsu. Kau main jurang jae?! " bentakkan kesal memecah keheningan mencekam barusan. Keheningan detik-detik akhir permainan game yang baru saja ditekuni dua pria bermarga Jung dan Yoo.

Jung Daehyun. Itulah si pelaku pembentakan sekaligus korban kalah akan permainan tersebut.

Youngjae si pria bermarga yoo sendiri hanya tertawa angkuh mendapati kekalahan telak daehyun. Kekalahan kelak yang terjadi berkali-kali. Tsk. Memalukan sekali kau jung

"sebegitu kesal nya sampai kau salah menyebut kata. Curang Tuang Jung. Bukan j.u.r.a.n.g " youngjae menekan kata "jurang" untuk mencibir daehyun.

Tiga siku saling membelakang tercetak didahi daehyun, -baiklah ini hanya perumpamaan.

"heh...? sepertinya ada yang mengusik kekesalan raja hutan disini~ " daehyun berujar sing a song. Mata elangnya berkilat tajam, dibarengi gerakan perlahan hendak menyerang titik sensitif youngjae.

"ya ya yakk! Terima kekalahan mu denga- -arghhh " belum sempat youngjae melanjutkan peringatannya, daehyun telah terlebih dulu menerkamnya, ahh –namun sayangnya alarm bahaya youngjae sudah berbunyi. Pria manis itu telah berlari menghindari kejaran brutal daehyun.

Dua pria berusia 23 tahun itu tengah asik berkejaran, mengelilingi ruang keluarga rumah minimalis di tengah lautan timur kota busan. Tempat kelahiran daehyun, tempat yang sekarang ditempati dua pria tersebut.

Mereka resmi pindah kerumah tersebut tepat satu tahun lalu. Kala mereka lulus dari universitas yang sama.

"yeah… mimpi tiga tahun lalu itu telah berlalu, berubah menjadi kenyataan yang tak pernah aku bayangkan. Ah ani. Kenyataan ini jauh lebih indah disbanding mimpi kosong itu. " rintis daehyun dalam hati, senyum tipis terpantri jelas disela teriakannya memanggil nama youngjae. Dua pria berkepala dua it uterus berkejaran diselingi gelak tawa serta ejekan. Benar – benar hidup bahagia yang selalu mereka impikan.

* * *

 **#ADayForYoo**

 **One shoot**

 **DaehyunxYoungjae = Daejae**

 **By: whieldaejae**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy - typo bertaburan #ratunyaTypo . - cerita garing - absurd - aneh -dan yeahh.. gitu deh. - bisa dibilang sequel dari game over.. gak juga ngga papa sih... tolong maklumi yaa ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dengkuran halus mengusik tidur pria berhazel indah yang kini sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, mata indah itu sibuk mengamati sosok lain disampingnya.

Sosok tampan bersurai kelam dengan mata elang yang tertutup rapat, bahkan dengkuran itu masih terdengar jelas memenuhi ruang pribadi mereka. Ruangan bercat baby blue dengan salah satu dinding berhiaskan lukisan dua pria tengah tersenyum bahagia.

Pelukisnya? Tentu saja pelukis handal itu adalah Pria bermarga Yoo. Yoo Youngjae, si pemilik hazel indah.

Dan perlu diketahui, dua model lukisan tersebut adalah yoo youngjae –si pelukis, dan kekasih nya Jung daehyun. Itu benar. Mereka berdua laki-laki dan sudah menjalin hubangan lebih dari empat tahun. Ini bukan rahasia lagi, karna mereka berdua memang tidak mau merahasiakannya.

Youngjae juga kerap kali dipandang jijik oleh mahasiswanya sendiri, tapi ia tak ambil pusing. Selama dirinya mahasiswanya masih menaruh rasa hormat akan pelajaran seni yang ia ajarkan, youngjae tak masalah dengan hal ini.

Yoo youngjae, pria berusia 23 tahun itu kini telah menjadi dosen disalah satu kampus ternama didaerah busan.

Sedangkan daehyun kekasihnya, bekerja sebagai arsitektur. Merancang bungalaw-bungalaw mungil namun mewah dibeberapa titik kota busan. ahh bukan hanya itu, daehyun juga membuka caffe kecil di pinggiran kota seoul. Daehyun membuka usaha itu bersama himchan, mereka berdiskusi bersama dan membangun tempat tersebut. Namun yang menghandle dan membuat caffe itu ramai adalah himchan. Si mood master itu begitu hangat menyapa setiap pelanggannya yang datang. Tidak hanya itu, menu yang tercantum disana juga tak bisa dianggap remeh, selain banyak varian nya. Rasa nya juga tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"hei dae... bangunlah.. ini sudah pagi" youngjae mengusap lembut surai hitam daehyun.

Erangan kecil menjawab ucapan youngjae.

"huh.. dasar " gerutu youngjae. Akhir-akhir ini memang daehyun kerap kali pulang malam dan sibuk dengan setumpuk perkerjaanya.

 _'_ _hahhh tapi aku harap di punya waktu luang sabtu malam nanti, wajar bukan jika aku ingin menyambut hari ulang tahun ku bersama kekasih ku sendiri? '_ youngjae bergumam dalam hati, yap. Tiga hari lagi , youngjae akan menginjak usia 24 tahun tanggal 24 bulan ini, tepat sabtu malam pukul dua belas. Sebenarnya youngjae berharap daehyun akan membangun kannya dimalam hari dan membawa kue seraya menyanyikan lagu untuknya, -seperti yang selalu daehyun lakukan selama ini.

Youngjae menghel nafas, mengenyahkan fikiran ke kananakkan tersebut, ia beranjak pergi, bersiap mandi serta menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Youngjae-ah " panggil daehyun disela makan paginya, youngjae bergumam pelan menanggapi panggilan daehyun

"jum'at besok temani aku melamar nee "

Youngjae mengeryit tak mengerti, bukan tak mau.. pria berpipi chubby ini hanya heran. Pasalnya saat ini posisi daehyun di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja tengah bagus-bagusnya, sedikit aneh jika daehyun malah melirik pekerjaan lain yang belum tentu senyaman kantornya saat ini.

"apa kau akan keluar dari pekerjaan mu sekarang? Tidak mungkin perusahaan bos mu itu bangkrut bukan... " youngjae meneguk susu putihnya sebagai penutup sarapan.

Daehyun tertawa renyah "itu mustahil, ayah suwoong tidak mungkin bangkrut. Jangan lupakan kekayannya yang dimana-mana itu hmm " youngjae mendecih sebal.

Ia tahu, kedekatan daehyun dengan laki-laki bernama suwoong itu hanya sebatas 'kakak-adik' tapi tetap saja ia kesal atau terkadang cemburu?

"ya ya ya... terus saja... banggakan ayah suwoong mu itu! "

Tawa renyah daehyun berubah menjadi seringai menyeramkan

"jangan tampilkan wajah menggoda seperti itu, kau membuat ku horny di pagi hari~ " daehyun berucap sing a song. Youngjae memutar hazelnya jengah. Kata-kata daehyun memang frontal, tapi ia tak pernah bertindak tak senonoh seperti ucapannya.

Wajah tan tu memang mesum, tapi si wajah mesum itu tak pernah menyentuh youngjae lebih dari sebuah ciuman ataupun 'lumatan?'. Youngjae sendiri tak habis fikir kenapa daehyun mampu menahan libidonya.

 _"_ _bukan berarti aku mengharapkan hal yang iya-iya... tapi dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini.. aku merasa daehyun tak begitu tertarik dengan ku.. apa mungkin karna aku ini seorang pri—"_

"—ae... –jae .. yakk! Jung Youngjae ! "

"eoh ? " beo youngjae –terbangun dari lamunannya barusan

"tsk. Kau dari tadi melamun terus. Ingat nee.. besok temani aku melamar " titah daehyun mutlak.

Tangan tan daehyun beralih menggenggam tangan youngjae, menariknya keluar guna mengantar sang kekasih pergi ke kampus –tempat youngjae mengajar. Daehyun mengambil cuti kerja selam seminggu terakhir, entah untuk apa.. yang jelas daehyun tak mengatakan alasan pastinya untuk mengambil cuti tahunan miliknya.

Youngjae tersenyum manis, membalas genggaman tangan daehyun tak kalah erat.

Bunyi berisik memenuhi kamar luas Daehyun&youngjae. Jum'at pagi –menjelang siang, rumah minimalis di sebelah timur laut busan itu nampak gaduh oleh kelakuan seorang pria berkulit tan yang tengah sibuk memilah berkas-berkas penting miliknya, bahan untuk "melamar" pukul sepuluh nanti, dan na'asnya, dua laki-laki berbeda warna kulit itu kesiangan.

Mereka terbangun dari tidur kerbau-nya pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit.

"yakk! Youngjae-ah ! cepatlah.. ! kau itu mandi atau bersemedi hah?! " daehyun menggendor keras bilik kamar mandi.

"diamm brengsek ! " youngjae berteriak tak kalah keras. Bunyi "DUAK" menysul teriakan youngjae. Hasil dari pantulan benda tumpul yang membentur keras bilik na'as tersebut.

Daehyun terkikik nista mendapat teriakan murkan dari sang kekasih, sebenarnya ia sudah siap sedari tadi.

Berkas pentingnya sudah tersimpan rapi –bahkan sudah melayang memasuki mobil pribadi mereka.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan youngjae yang sudah siap dengan celana jeans hitam ketat dengan t-shirt hitam polos sebagai atasannya. Daehyun beranjak dari duduknya, mengusap lembut surai youngjae yang masih sedikit basah.

Tangan tan nya meraih coat merah marun yang tergeletak diatas ranjang. Coat couple yang modelnya sama perfsis seperti yang ia kenakan, hanya saja ia berwarna biru gelap.

"kau yakin kita akan memakai pakaian seperti ini? " heran youngjae.

"tentu... " daehyun menyisir surai kelam youngjae, setelah nya ia segera menarik youngjae keluar serta memakaian sneakers berwarna senada dengan coat yang ia pakai.

"sebenarnya kau ini ingin melamar pekerjaan atau berkencan dengan ku sih?... "

"dua-dua nya.. ! setelah aku menyelesaikan lamaran ku, kita akan berkencan menikmati indahnya kota seoul ~... " daehyun lagi-lagi menarik youngjae untuk melangkah cepat menuju mobil putih mereka.

"Seoul ?! you want long distance relationship ?! Setelah jauh-jauh pindah dari kota itu, kau malah ingin kembali lagi kesana? Apa kau g—"

"sssstt... diam dan lihat nanti oke? "

Mendengar ucapan daehyun, youngjae hanya berdecak kesal. Ia benar-benar penasaran apa maksud dari semua peringai daehyun. Jalan fikirannya saat ini sungguh sulit di mengerti.

"wear your sefety belt baby.. " tegur daehyun sebelum ia menancap gas, pergi menjauh dari istana kecil mereka.

"berisik "

* * *

 **.*.*.* .**

 **.#ADayForYoo.**

 **.*.*.*.**

* * *

Hazel youngjae menelisik bingung melihat daerah sekililing nya. Ini bukan perkantoran berlantai puluhan, melainkan sebuah komplek perumahan yang teramat sangat ia kenal.

"daehyun-ah.. kau yakin tidak salah alamat? Atau kau ingin sungkem(?) pada eomonim agar di mudahkan dalam lamaran nanti ? " youngjae sekali lagi memastikan tempat tujuan daehyun. Dua pagar rumah yang berhadapan itu nampak masih sama seperti empat tahun sebelumnya. Rumah kedua orang tua mereka –daehyun dan youngjae.

Mobil mereka sendiri sudah terparkir rapi di depan rumah daehyun, kebiasaan si pria bermarga jung yang enggan membawa ikut serta mobilnya kedalam rumah orang tuanya.

"tentu saja. tapi tujuan kita kesini bukan kerumah orang tua ku, " daehyun tersenyum misterius, tangan kirinya menaut pas pada tangan kanan youngjae, sementara tangan kananya menenteng tas tangan dengan merk cukup terkenal.

"rumah ku ? " lirih youngjae

"annyeong haseyo... apa kabar eommonim " youngjae mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya. Menatap daehyun yang sedang bercakap riang di depan intercom.

Derap langkah terdengar mendekat, daehyun terus menggenggam erat tangan youngjae, seolah-olah ia gugup setengah hidup.

"Daehyun-ah ! " pekikkan senang itu terlontar dari wanita paruh baya berparas cantik. Tangan ringkihnya memeluk daehyun erat.

"eomma ! aku juga disini. " sungut youngjae kesal.

Nyonyya yoo terkekeh riang mendapati youngjae menggerutu.

"ne... nee kau juga dapat pelukan eomma"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi ibu-anak tersebut.

"jaaa... kita masuk dan temui laku-laki tua itu ! " Nyonya yoo menggandeng kedua pangerannya menuju kediamannya. Berada di tengah kedua laki-laki tampan itu membuatnya merasa muda kembali. –abaikan saja.

 **.**.**

 **.**.**

 **.**.**

Canda tawa memenuhi kediaman Yoo pasca kedatangan daehyun dan youngjae. Kebahagiaan terlihat jelas diwajah cantik Nyonya Yoo.

"mm ... sebenarnya, kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba ini, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu " daehyun menghancurkan keceriaan barusan dengan kalimat serius yang membuat tiga pasang mata diruang keluarga itu menatap dia penasaran.

"ahh iya! bukankah kau datang kesini ingin melamar ?! bodoh. Kau bisa terlambat ayo kita per—" youngjae berteriak panik

"benarkah ?" Nyonya Yoo nampak terkejut sekaligus merasa bersalah karna terlalu menikmati kedatangan kedua pangerannya

"itu benar eommonim, tapi kita tidak perlu pergi karna lamaran itu akan terjadi disini. Eommonim dan appanim aku ingin melamar youngjae untuk menjadi pendamping hidup ku " tegas daehyun tanpa gentar. Mata elangnya menatap tepat kearah manik tuan Yoo .

Youngjae dan Nyonya Yoo sendiri hanya bisa menganga tak percaya. Keringat dingin tampak mengucur deras mengalir jatuh kepilis youngjae. Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir akan keberanian daehyun, walaupun mereka tak merahasiakan hal ini pada orang lain. Tapi orang tua mereka berdua masih belum tau kebenarannya dari mereka berdua secara langsung.

"apa kau gila?! " Tuan Yoo yang biasanya ramah berubah menyeramkan. Rahangnya terkatup rapat menahan amarah. Youngjae menunduk takut tak berani bertatap muka dengan kedua orang tuanya

"nee appanim, aku tergila-gila pada putra anda" daehyun berujar mantap. Youngjae sibuk mengumpat keberanian daehyun yang terlalu menakutkan ini.

Tuan Yoo menghela nafas berat, memijit pelipisnya lelah. Nyonya Yoo hanya menatap ketiga pria didepannya dengan tatapan 'bahagia?'

"apa yang kau punya, sampai berani melamar putra ku ? " Tanya tuan Yoo sedikit meremehkan.

"abeoji ! " youngjae kali ini berteriak tak setuju. ia merasa ayahnya akan menuntut ini itu pada daehyun

"jangan bilang kau hanya bermodalkan cinta.. itu tidak akan memberimu makanan, dan lagi kalian berdua sesama pria, bukankah ini hal tabu. Sebenarnya kau kemanakan akal fik—"

"aku bukan orang yang seperti itu appanim, sekarang.. aku bekerja di perusahaan Hwa Lee Group sebagai seorang arsitek. Aku juga punya usaha caffee bersama himchan hyung di daerah gangnam. Selain itu, aku memiliki beberapa saham di perusahaan-perusahaan ternama di busan atau pun di seoul. Aku mengikuti pasar saham dan membeli saham dengan tabungan ku selama bekerja paruh waktu, aku hanya membeli saham dengan nilai terkecil, tapi setelah itu saya terus mengamati perkembaran kospi, dan akhirnya saham yang saya beli terus berekembang hingga sekarang saya sudah memiliki delapan saham di perusahaan terbesar di korea, termasuk di perusahaan Hwa Lee Group.

Aku mulai mengikuti Kospi ini saat tahun pertama kuliah. " jelas daehyun panjang lebar. Youngjae menganga tak percaya, sejak kapan kekasihnya mengikuti kospi? Sejak kapan pula daehyun memiliki saham-saham cukup berada? Apa itu alasan daehyun yang hobby mengoleksi koran paginya?

"benarkah? Kau pasti pintar sekali dae... mengikuti pergerakan saham yang tak pasti itu cukup sulit, kau—" tuan Yoo berubah antusias. Namun ia segera menahan libido keingin tahuanya tentang pasar saham. Perlu diketahui, tuan Yoo termasuk seorang penggila pasar saham. Tapi hanya penggila, karna dia terlalu segan mengikuti kontes besar semacam itu.

"tapi karna kalian laki-laki... apa kalian sudah... kau tau –" kali ini Nyonya Yoo ikut bersuara, walaupun pertanyaan nya cukup absurd, daehyun mengerti arah pembiacaraan calon ibu mertua nya itu.

"ahh itu, aku hanya mencium youngjae setiap pagi dan malam hari, terkadang juga ciuman-ciuman panas khas anak muda, dan hampir setiap saat aku memeluk putra anda. Kami belum pernah jauh dari hal-hal itu, ahh tapi dulu aku pernah memeg – "

 **#Duakk!**

Hantaman keras dikepala daehyun menghentikan celotehan mesumnya. Bogeman itu berasal dari pria disampingnya yang kini berwajah merah padam menahan malu.

Lengan jenjang(?) youngjae mengapit leher daehyun, "perhatikan ucapan mu bodoh! Jangan umbar semuanya.. ! " youngjae manggasak kasar surai daehyun yang kini ada didepan dadanya.

"hehe aku bisa mendengar detak jantung mu. Aku rasa jantung mu bisa keluar jika terus berdetak seperti ini " daehyun terkekeh senang bisa menggoda youngjae didepan orang tuanya sendiri.

Sementara dua makhluk figuran yang berperan menjadi orang tua youngjae, hanya bisa mengulum senyum tipis. Mmm... tapi tidak dengan Nyonya Yoo, beliau tampak sibuk menyumpal hidungnya agar tidak mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. -_- sepertinya dia itu mantan fujoshi ?

* * *

 **.**.**.**.**

 **.#ADayForYoo.**

 **.**.**.**.**.**

* * *

Gundukan diatas bed single bercorak bola terlihat bergerak pelan, selimut yang menjadi atas gundukan itu tersingkap, menampilkan sesosok pria berpipi chubby. Mata nya sedikit bengkak. Bukan karna menangis, tapi lebih tepatnya karna terlalu banyak tidur. Tiga hari menginap di rumah orang tuanya membuat youngjae –makhluk dibalik gundukan hangat—tidur terlalu nyenyak.

Nyenyak dalam artia tubuhnya saja, fikiran dan hatinya melayang jauh, terfokus pada pria berkulit tan yang selalu menemani harinya, hidup bersama setiap hari namun berpisah begitu saja membuat youngjae kalut.

Tiga hari yang lalu, pasca _"lamaran konyol "_ daehyun, youngjae di paksa menetap di tempat orang tuanya dengan alasan takut ia akan di "apa-apakan" oleh daehyun. Alasan yang sulit di terima youngjae, toh nyatanya selama empat tahun terakhir ini.. daehyun tak pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari sebuah ciuman. Youngjae melirik weker biru yang teronggok apik diatas nakas, jemrum pendeknya menunjuk angka tiga –lebih sedikit.

"hahhh aku merindukan mu dae.. apa kau tidak merindukan ku? Kau tidak memberiku kabar apapun setelah kejadian itu. Apa kau melupakan ku?

Mungkin kau juga lupa dengan hari ini.

Hari ulang tahun ku... aku ingin menghabiskan waktu ku dengan mu dae.. " youngjae menggumamkan isi hatinya, setitik cairan bening mengalir tanpa permisi melewati pelipis youngjae. Ia segera menutup wajahnya kembali dengan selimut tebalnya.

Pintu kamar youngjae berbunyi pelan " siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Bukankah eomma dan abeoji sedang pergi ke rumah sahabat mereka ? "

Dengan perasaan was-was, youngjae beranjak mendekati pintu kamarnya, dirumah ini hanya ada dia seorang. Kakaknya sudah lama pindah setelah menikah. Wajar bukan jika youngjae merasa was-was?

"ini aku Jae... " kini ketukan pintu itu berganti dengan suara seseorang yang amat sangat youngjae riindukan. Langkah was-was youngjae berubah tegas, ia berjalan cepat meraih gagang pintu

"yakkk! Kenapa kau menghilang tiga hari tekahir hah?!" semprot youngjae di pertemuan pertama mereka setelah tiga hari kemarin

"merindukan ku hmm .. ? " daehyun menggoda youngjae, senyum menawan ia tampilkan.

"pergilah, aku ingin tidur. " youngjae berbalik,

"baiklah aku akan pergi, tapi dengan mu nee.. " daehyun mendorong youngjae menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kiri ruangan tersebut.

"ya ya yakk! Apa-apan kau.. " youngjae berontak.

"cepatlah... aku ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat" daehyun menutup kepala youngjae dengan handuk yang ia ambil diatas nakas. –Handuk yang sudah disiapkan oleh Nyonya Yoo.

Tiba-tiba mata indah youngjae membulat imut "Daehyun-ah ! apa kau mau mengajak ku kencan dihari ulang tahun ku eoh?! " youngjae bertanya antusias

"heh? Ulang tah- -ommo! Kau benar ini hari ulang tahun mu?! " daehyun balas berteriak syok. 'Lupa' akan hari penting itu.

"jadi kau benar-benar lupa? Dasar brengsek "

 **#BrakkH!**

Pintu kamar mandi youngjae terbanting keras, daehyun berjengit kaget dibuatnya. Daehyun tersenyum tipis. Sedikit kecewa karna youngjae tidak mengomentari pakaian formalnya. Mungkin youngjae terlalu fokus pada wajah tampan daehyun? Aaa lupakan fikiran narsis Tuan Jung.

Daehyun kembali merapikan tuxedo hitamnya, mengencangkan dasi hitam bercorak kotak-kotak yang berwarna cyan. Pinggiran tuxedonya tercetak warna biru terang sama seperti motif kotak dalam dasinya. Surai hitamnya tersisir tegak dibagian atasnya. Poninya yang selalu jatuh menjuntai berdiri apik menunjukan ketegasan tersendiri. Mata elangnya mempermatang semua ketampanan daehyun.

"aku tampan juga " ujar daehyun membanggakan diri sendiri.

"masih ada aku yang lebih tampan dari mu tuan narsis " daehyun tertawa lepas mendengar kalimat ketus youngjae.

"cepat sekali, kau pasti tidak sabar ingin pergi bersama ku bukan.. "

"jadi kau berharap aku berendam seharian didalam bathub hah? " sungut youngjae kesal, ia saat ini sudah memakai celana pendek lima senti dari lutut serta kaos tipis berwarna putih, tetesan air masih tampak mengalir menelusuri lekuk tubuh youngjae, daehyun meneguk kasar ludahnya sendiri. Pemandangan didepannya benar-benar menggoyahkan imannya.

"jadi, kita akan pergi kemana? Rapi sekali penampilan mu. Kau terlihat seperti mempelai kesiangan.. " youngjae tertawa pelan setelah memperhatikan penampilan kekasihnya.

"kita memang akan pergi ke acara , aku membawakan mu baju untuk keacar—"

"jangan bilang ini adalah acara pernikahan kita?! " youngjae memotong kalimat daehyun secara spontan

"hoho kau tidak sabar ingin menikah dengan ku hmm " goda daehyun seraya memeluk youngjae dari belakang.

"—ap –apa .. –ak –aku tidak... gah lupakan ! " youngjae menyentak kakinya. Menyambar tuxedo stell blue motif kotak berdiri. Warna kotak dalam tuxedo tersebut sama seperti dasi daehyun, lagi-lagi... jung daehyun membawakan baju couple untuk sang kekasih.

Daehyun terpingkal keras karna berhasil menggoda youngjae-nya, semburat merah tercetak jelas di pipi chubby youngjae, bahkan memerah hingga telinga.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.*#ADayForYoo*.*.***

 ***.*.***

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya ada keheningan yang menemani perjalan dua sejoli(?) berpakaian formal. Sisi pengemudi tampak gugup hingga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, sedangkan disampingnya seorang pria berhazel indah sibuk memandang keluar jendela, masih dalam mode merajuk karna daehyun melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Jae... " panggil si pengemudi

"hei.. ja—"

"apa?! " sungut youngjae menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"kita hampir sampai " jelas daehyun gugup.

"tsk. Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu, kita hanya pulang kerumah. Dan parahnya, kau malah menyuruhku berpakaian rapi seperti ini. Menyebalkan ." youngjae menyisir poni nya kebelakang.

Mobil terhenti tepat didepan halam rumah daehyun-youngjae. Hazel youngjae memincing tajam memastikan apa yang dilihatnya bukan imaginasinya semata. Rumah mungil minimalis mereka tampak berbeda dengan rangkaian bunga putih yang terjejer rapi disepanjang jalan setelapak menuju pintu utama rumah mereka, jangan lupakan karpet merah yang tergelar panjang dijalan setepak, bahkan beberapa orang berpakaian formal keluar dari rumah mereka termasuk keluarga youngjae.

Youngjae memandang daehyun meminta penjelasan akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Jae.. maaf tidak mendiskusikannya dengan mu... nalang gulhun hejuleh? " daehyun menggenggam kedua tangan youngjae lembut. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, menanti jawaban kekasihnya.

"tidak. Tidak mungkin aku menolak mu chagiya... " lirih youngjae serak, hazelnya berkilau menahan haru.

Daehyun tersenyum senang, reflek daehyun dan youngjae bergerak lambat mengeliminasi jarak, bibir kissable youngjae serta bibir tebal daehyun terpaut erat. Mata elang daehyun memandang lembut kearah hazel youngjae yang hampir tertutup, daehyun sendiri terlihat enggan menutup matanya, iris tajam itu fokus merekam wajah memerah youngjae. Lumatan kecil mengiringi ciuman lembut dua sejoli tersebut, daehyun terus mengecup bibir kenyal youngjae sampai sebuah ketukan keras menghentikan kemesraan dua sejoli yang terkurung dalam kaleng besi(?)

 _"_ _YAKKK ! apa yang kau lakukan pada putra ku tuan MESUM ?! "_ suara keras diluar sana sedikit daehyun abaikan. Youngjae tertunduk malu, ia tak pernah mengira ayahnya akan melihat kelakuan mesumnya bersama daehyun.

"hey, jangan tundukan wajah manis mu, anggap saja ciuman tapi itu pemerah bibir alami, tadi kau terlihat pucat.. " daehyun terkekeh senang, bebannya serasa berkurang setelah mencium calon pendamping hidupnya.

Tak ingin kaca mobilnya pecah akibat dipukul sang calon mertua, daehyun segera keluar dari mobil putihnya, disusul dengan youngjae yang keluar dari sisi penumpang.

"maaf, putra appanim terlalu menggo—"

 **#Dakghh!**

Kepalan tangan Tuang Jung ayah daehyun lebih dulu memotong kalimat permintaan maaf daehyun. Daehyun meringis pelan, mengusap kepalanya

"memalukan. Maaf kan putra hitam ku ini Tuan Yoo – Nyonya Yoo " daehyun dipaksa menunduk bersamaan juga dengan Tuan Jung –ayahnya

"-ah –ahh tidak apa-apa... anggap saja itu energi untuk mengurangi perasaan gugup daehyun," Nyonya Yoo berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan yang ada.

akhirnya tiga pasangan berbeda generasi itu berjalan memasuki rumah mungil di ujung sana. Youngjae mengulum senyum tertahan.

"kau senang? " tanya daehyun sedikit berbisik

"apa ini pernikahan kita? " youngjae bertanya tak percaya, mengabaikan pendapat daehyun tentang perasaanya

"itu akan terjawab setelah kita berjanji di depan pastur.." daehyun menjawab tenang. Melanjutkan langkah nya dengan tangan youngjae mengapit pada lengan kiri daehyun.

Youngjae kembali ternganga takjub ,mendapati rooftop rumah nya telah dihias begitu apik serta asri seperti ada taman diatas rumahnya, meja-meja unik tertata rapi. Di tengah rooftop terdapat seponggok balok putih setinggi dua puluh senti, disana sudah berdiri seorang pastur berjubah putih yang menggenggam segepok buku tebal. Warna langit yang senja terlihat sempurna untuk melakukan janji suci dipenghujung hari, tiga meter di depan sang pastur berdiri, sudah berjejer rapi kursi-kursi putih yang berisikan sahabat-sahabat youngjae dan juga beberapa kerabat dekat keluarga mereka.

Bahkan suwoong dan ayahnya ikur andil duduk rapi dengan senyum tulus memandang keadara daehyun-youngjae.

Daehyun bergerak cepat menghampiri sosok berjubah putih disana tanpa memperdulikan empat makhluk yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Tawa tertahan menghambur riuh melihat sikap tak sabar anak Bungsu keluarga Jung.

* * *

 **.*.*.*.**

 **.*.*. #ADayForYoo.*.*.*.**

 **.*.*.*.**

* * *

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar keras walaupun hanya segelintir keluarga inti yang datang dari kedua belah pihak. Didepan sana, terlihat dua pria berbaju serasi tengah menyelesaikan janji suci didepan seorang pastur sepuh berjubah putih.

Pemandang indah itu tak luput dari empat pasang mata dari pihak kedua mempelai, pihak ibu tampak menangis haru, entah bahagia atau pun sedih, yang pasti jeritan bahagia mereka selalu diliputi kesedihan pahit bahwa mereka tidak bisa menikmati nikmatnya menggend cucu.

"hikss.. yeobo.. aku bingung harus senang atau sedih, apa ini artinya kita tidak akan bisa menikmati indahnya menggendong cucu.. " tanya Nyonya Jung parau.

"tenanglah... kita masih memiliki harapan pada yongguk. Aku harap dia akan menikahi seseorang yang cantik. " tuan Jung berusaha menenangkan sang istri yang menangis sesenggukkan. Hanya sedikit saran untuk tuan Jung, sepertinya beliau harus sedikit membenarkan harapanya barusan.

"berhentilah menekuk wajah jelek mu itu pria tua, meskipun kita tidak memiliki cucu dari anak bungsu kita, setidaknya kita sudah memiliki cucu tampan dari youngwon. Syukuri saja apa yang ada. Yang terpenting mereka bahagia oke? " disisi lain, berkebalikan dengan Nyonya Jung, Nyonya Yoo terlihat lebih tegar. Malah ia yang menasehati suami tercintanya.

"kau benar.. tapi tetap saja, aku kesal melihat senyum mesum itu tercetak jelas diwajah hitamnya! Aku harap cinta mereka segera pupus. " ketus tuan Yoo

 _'_ _tidak juga... asal mereka hidup bahagia, aku tak masalah dengan apapun itu. Garis keturunan atau pun garis lengkung.. aku tidak peduli, mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk memlih garis hidupnya sendiri'_ lanjut Tuang Yoo dalam hati, senyum tulus ia sunggingkan melihat semburat merah di pipi putranya yang baru saja mendapat ciuman mesra dari sang pendamping hidup.

-klimaks dari ucapan sakral keduanya.

Kedua besan itu boleh saja berucap pedas, tapi jauh dilubuk hati mereka, hanyalah ada harapan kedua nya bisa hidup bahagia walau tanpa kehadiran seorang bocah didalam hidupnya.

Daehyun dan youngjae menghambur menuju keluarganya. Daehyun berjabat tangan dengan ayah mertuanya

"aku harap kalian segera berpisah"

Daehyun tersenyum tipis menanggapi harapan ayah mertuanya, youngjae heboh menahan penolakannya akan harapan sang ayah.

"gamsahamnida atas harapan semu anda appanim" youngjae terkekeh riang mendengar balasan daehyun untuk ayahnya.

Tuan Yoo mendengus kesal. Daehyun berbalik memeluk ayahnya sendiri,

"aku menunggu kabar perceraian kalian. " Tuan Jung menepuk pundak daehyun dan youngjae bersamaan . youngjae speechless mendengar kalimat tuan Jung yang tak jauh berbeda dari ayahnya sendiri.

"tsk. Kalian benar-benar orang tua yang kompak. " daehyun mencibir

"ayo jae.. kita temui yang lain, abaikan ucapan orang-orang tua itu " daehyun berbisik pelan, menarik youngjae menjauh dari kerumunan orang tua tersebut.

"Yakkk ! bocah tengik! " seru kedua besan pria bersamaan.

* * *

 **.*.*.*.**

 **.*.* #ADayForYoo*.*.**

 **.*.*.*.**

* * *

"aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan menikah secepat ini, si bibir tebal itu hebat sekali!" pujian himchan langsung menjadi kalimat penyambut untuk youngjae,

"aku harap bisa segera menyusul kalian.. " harap jongup yang berdiri disamping himchan

"kau tak perlu heran seperti itu jae.. kami –aku dan junhong sudah resmi menjalin hubungan.. " ujar jongup bangga, himchan mendecih kesal, percintaan kedua sahabatnya sungguh membuatnya iri, sudah sekian tahun ia mendekati yongguk—kakak daehyun, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Manusia berwajah tegas itu terlalu sulit untuk diraih. Himchan menghela nafas. Dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan youngjae

"masih belum ada kemajuan hmm... ? " youngjae merasa simpati

"tenang saja hyung.. sebenarnya dia itu juga menyukai mu, dia hanya susah mengungkapkan perasaanya sendiri.. " junhong ikut berbicara

"kenapa kau yakin sekali ? " kali ini jongup yang bersuara

"itu terpantul jelas dari matanya, apa kalian tidak melihat cara dia memandang himchan hyung itu berbeda? Sejauh aku mendekatinya dulu, dia selalu menganggap ku seperti anak kecil " junhong mengungkapkan pendapatnya tanpa melihat perubahan mimik wajah jongup.

"ben—"

"lihat.. tidak ada yang mampu menolak pesona seorang kim himchan.. " ucap himchan angkuh.

Empat sekawan itu tertawa lepas mendengar celoteh percaya diri himchan yang kumat. Rasanya sudah lama tidak mendengar himchan menyombongkan dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segelas wine raib dalam satu tegukan memasuki rongga tenggorokan Jung Yongguk. Pria itu duduk mengitari meja kecil yang di hinggapi keluarga intinya. Daehyun dan youngjae sedang berpisah menikmati kebersamaan dengan sahabat dan keluarganya.

"yongguk-ah.. kapan kau akan membawa pasangan mu eoh ? cepatlah menikah dan beri kami cucu yang imut. Jangan ikuti jejak adik mu ini.. " Nyonya Jung menasehati putra sulungnya.

"apa salah nya mengikuti jejak ku.. ini namanya berani memilih garis hidupnya sendiri. Aku ini lebih jantan dari pada anak pertama kalian " daehyun melontarkan kalimat pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri

Yongguk bungkam, enggan mengikuti alur pembicaraan ini.

"dengarkan ibumu, pilihlah orang yang gigih, cantik dan baik. Satu lagi, dia harus banyak bicara.. jangan orang yang pendiam seperti dirimu. Nanti yang ada keluarga kecilmu lebih membosankan dari perpustakaan "

Daehyun terbahak keras, nasehat ayahnya selalu mengundang tawa, tapi tetap.. sarat makna didalamnya.

"ahh.. maaf menganggu.. daehyun-ah.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan " suara berat menghentikan tawa daehyun seketika. Wajahnya berubah pucat saat melihat himchan tersenyum kikuk ditengah keluarganya.

Daehyun yakin, niat awal himchan kemari bukanlah untuk berbicara dengannya.

 _'_ _apa himchan mendengar pembicaraan kami?'_ pertanyaan itu terputar otomatis dalam benak daehyun

"ahh eomma.. appa.. kenalkan, dia sahabat ku, kim himchan, dia yang membantu ku menyiapkan pernikahan ini" daehyun memperkenal kan himchan pada kedua rang tuanya, himchan membungkuk hormat

"baiklah.. kami tinggal dulu ne~ "

Yongguk memilih acuh, bahkan tidak memandang himchan sedikitpun.

 _'apa kau begitu mebenci ku_ _gukkie '_

* * *

 _ **.*.*.*.**_

 _ **.*.*.#ADayForYoo.*.*.**_

 _ **.*.*.*.**_

* * *

Pesta kecil nan berarti itu telah bubar beberpa jam yang lalu, kini.. daehyun dan youngjae sudah duduk nyaman menyender di headbed empuk mereka.

Daehyun memeluk erat youngjae yang duduk dalam kukungannya, baju formal mereka sudah berganti menjadi piama. –ahh hanya youngjae yang mengenakan piama, daehyun lebih memilih t-shirt putih tipis dengan celana panjang abu.

"dae.. apa kau tau.. kenapa himchan pergi tanpa pamit lebih dulu? " youngjae sebenarnya ingin bertanya hal ini sedari tadi, tapi ia selalu lupa. Penyebabnya tak lain adalah daehyun sendiri, ia selalu mencuri ciumannya saat youngjae akan bertanya tentang kepergian himchan tadi malam

"tsk. Kau penasaran sekali eoh ? padahal aku ingin kau bertanya kenapa orang tua kita mengizinkan aku menikahi mu " daehyun merajuk, menanggalkan dagunya diatas bahu kanan youngjae

"aku sudah tau jawabanya kok. Aku rasa kau mengancam bunuh diri jika kita tidak di perbolehakn menikah. " youngjae terkik geli menyadari praduganya terdengar konyol.

"cih, menyebalkan. "

"tadi eomma dan appa menasehati yongguk hyung agar menikahi seseorang yang cantik gigi dan baik hati, dan juga mereka ingin seorang cucu dari yongguk hyung. tepat saat mereka berbicang, himchan datang.. aku rasa dia mendengar hal itu. Dan yeah.. kau tau, seagresif apapun himchan.. dia tidak mau harapan orang tua dari objek yang dia cintai kecewa untuk kedua kalinya. " jelas daehyun enggan

"—jadi.. orang tua mu kecewa dengan pernikahan kita?" lirih youngjae tak enak hati

"hahaha tentu saja tidak, mereka semua itu hanya pedas di ucapan.. aku yakin mereka juga bahagia melihat anak-anak mereka bahagia. Bukankah tidak ada orang tua yang mau melihat anaknya menderita. Aku juga yakin cepat atau lambat, yongguk hyung akan mengenalkan himchan pada eomma dan appa "

"kenapa kau yakin sekali? " youngjae berbalik –berhadapan dengan sang kekasih –suami ? –pasangan hidup—

Daehyun mendekap youngjae agar mendekat padanya.

"cukup membahas hal yang sudah berlalu. Saengil cukha hamnida chagiya... terima kasih sudah terlahir di dunia ini dan mau menjadi pendamping ku.. aku mencintai mu Jung Youngjae... " daehyun mengecup lembut dahi youngjae, bergerak turun mencium kedua kelopak youngjae, terus begulir.. hidung – pipinya yang chubby – dagu dan berakhir pada bibir kissable youngjae yang merah alami.

Youngjae melenguh pelan saat lidah daehyun merangsek masuk mengitari gua hangat youngjae. Permainan lidah terjadi setelah lidah daehyun menggoda benda lunak sang pendamping hidup. Tangan tan daehyun bergerak meraba tubuh youngjae, tangannya menilisik masuk mengusap nipple lembut youngjae, pemilik hazel indah itu melenguh sexy saat tangan daehyun bermain diatas tonjolan dadanya.

Daehyun mendorong tubuh youngjae agar berbaring diatas ranjang, ia melepas pagutan panas itu. Mata elangnya menatap youngjae yang kini berbaring pasrah. Dadanya naik turun efek dari pagutan panas barusan. Pipi chubby nya memerah hingga telinga. Piama youngjae tampak kusut disana-sini akibat tangan nakal daehyun yang sibuk menjamah tubuh youngjae disamping ciuman panasnya barusan.

Daehyun meneguk kasar ludahnya, pemandangan di depannya sungguh erotis, libido yang sudah ia tahan sekian tahun naik hingga ubun-ubun. Dengan gerakan erotis, daehyun melepaskan t-shirt tipisnya.

"selamat menikmati hadiah mu Jung Youngjae~ " suara daehyun berubah serak, youngjae sendiri tersenyum manis mendengar kata-kata narsis daehyun.

" jal mokget seumnida~~ "

Dan setelah nya? Hanya desahan nikmat serta lenguhan tertahan dari dua sejoli yang tengah menikmati hadiah ulang tahun serta hadiah pernikahan mereka.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***Esok harinya...**

"Jung Daehyun Mesum! Maniak ! Setan Hitam %#$%^&# !$" sapaan pagi yang daehyun dengar dari pendamping hidupnya hanya ia tanggapi dengan senyum puas.

Youngjae berbaring kaku diatas ranjangnya –mungkin kurang pantas disebut ranjang.. ranjang itu terlalu berantakan untuk ukuran sebuah ranjang.. menandakan betapa dahsyatnya permainan daehyun semalam.

Bukti nyatanya.. ? youngjae sampai tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya, pingganya terlalu nyeri untuk di gerakkan.

Satu jam berlalu, kini ranjang itu sudah kembali seperti semula, tentu saja daehyun yang merapikan itu semua. –itu belum seberapa Jung.

Tangan youngjae bergerak meraba nakas yang ada disamping kanan ranjangya, tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah berteriak memaki daehyun.

"ishhh ... "

"hei, biar aku ambilkan! " daehyun berderap gesit mengambil air putih yang ada dinakas, membantu youngjae duduk bertumpu pada tumpukan bantal empuk yang sudah daehyun susun.

"ayo makan sarapan mu " daehyun menyerahkan dua lapis roti hangat berisikan coklat.

"mau aku panggilkan dokter? "

Youngjae menggeleng, melanjutkan aksi mogok bicara dengan daehyun.

"mian.. aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku tidak tau kau bisa kesakitan seperti ini " daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan terlihat payah didepan youngjae

"minum " youngjae tak menanggapi kalimat penyesalan daehyun. Si pelaku pembantaian hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia merasa sangat bodoh sudah menyakiti youngjae-nya sampai seperti ini.

Youngjae meneggak habis susu putih yang daehyun bawakan untuknya

"lain kali pelan-pelan oh.. appo~~ " youngjae berujar imut. Ia mengusap pinggul sexy nya perlahan.

Daehyun tersenyum sumringah mendengar jawaban youngjae, "jadi aku boleh melakukannya lagi?! "

"boleh, tahun depan kau boleh melakukannya lagi " ujar youngjae mutlak. Daehyun mendesah lesu,

"waeyo? Bukankah selama kita tinggal bersama kau juga tidak pernah menyentuh ku?"

"itu berbeda dengan sekarang. Sekarang kita sudah menjadi pasangan hidup, berbeda dengan dulu yang masih sebatas kekasih. Appa pernah mewanti-wanti ku, 'jangan sampai menyentuh orang yang kau cintai sebelum kalian mengikrarkan janji suci' " daehyun menjelaskan alasannya selama ini bertahan untuk tidak menyentuh youngjae.

"kenapa kau mengikuti nasehat appanim? " heran youngjae

"kata appa.. menyentuh orang yang kita cintai setelah mengucapkan janj suci itu rasanya lebih nikmat.. dan.. aku rasa itu benar, -semalam kau sangat ero—"

"Dasar setan hitam mesum! ! #!$%!% $" dan akibat cerita bodoh daehyun.. makian youngjae kembali berlanjut menemani pagi yan beranjak siang

* * *

 **.*.*.* THE END.*.*.***

* * *

 **OMAKE...**

* * *

"Eomma.. Appa.. ini adalah orang yang sudah mencuri hati ku. Satu minggu lagi aku akan menikahi bocah ini " suara bass itu mengutarakan keinginannya pada dua makhluk paruh baya yang kini mendesah kesal. Sedangkan sosok yang kini tangannya di genggam erat olehnya, memandang yongguk tak percaya.

Tepat satu minggu setelah acara pernikahan daehyun, himchan menghilang dari kehidupan yongguk. Dan itu membuat si pemilik gummy smile itu frustasi, namun beberapa jam yang lalu, yongguk mendapati himchan tengah tertawa riang bersama temannya. Tanpa fikir panjang, yongguk segera menggeret himchan menuju kerumah orang tuanya.

sudah cukup membohongi dirinya sendir dan menyakiti himchan-nya.

"tapi yo—"

"bukankah kalian ingin aku membawa seseorang yang cantik, gigih dan baik hati? Dia sudah merangkup semua kategori itu, sudah lebih dari empat tahun dia mengejarku. Itu sudah cukup untuk dikatakan orang yang gigih " yongguk mengungkir kriteria yang diucapkan ayahnya tempo hari.

"tsk. Itu salah mu pak tua. Kenapa saat itu kau tidak mengatakan gender nya juga?! Hahh kenapa kau bodoh sekali... bener-bener deh " Nyonya Jung memijat tulang hidung nya kesal

"—wak –waktu itu –aku... " Tuang Jung berubah gugup dipandangi menuntut oelh tiga pasang mata berbeda warna

"bukankah Garis keturunan atau pun garis lengkung.. itu tidak penting? Asalkan kami bahagia aku yakin kalian juga kan ikut bahagia... kami sudah cukup dewasa untuk memlih garis hidup kami sendiri" –lagi yongguk mengatakan hal yang sulit dibantah

"tunggu.. aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya "

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan sayang~~ " Nyonya Jung menyalakan tanda bahaya untuk sang suami

"baiklah-baiklah.. urus saja semuanya oke?" Tuan Jung mengangkat kedua tanganya tanda menyerah beragrumen

"hei kau anak muda.. aku salut sekali kau berani mencintai makhluk seperti yongguk "

"Yakkk ! apa kau mau menghina putra ku ?! " Nyonya jung berteriak tak terima. Kalimat yang dilontarkan Tuan Jung memang banyak mengandung arti negatif.

Cukup nikmati saja beruang betina mu yang sedah marah eoh ... :p

Disela pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, yongguk malah mecuri ciuman dari himchan.

"terima kasih sudah mencintai ku... saranghae.. "

* * *

 **#Daejae Home**

"hei.. kenapa kau berbisnis di kospi? "

"simple, agar aku bisa punya banyak uang, dan sewaktu-waktu bisa membawa mu kabur keluar negeri jika orang tua kita tidak memperbolehkan aku menikahi mu " daehyun tersenyum bodoh.

Youngjae mengerjapkan kedua hazelnya kagum

"kau sudah berfikir sejauh itu?! Kekanakan sekali.. mm.. tapi aku suka" youngjae memeluk tubuh berisi daehyun, menggasak surai nya pada dada bidang daehyun.

"jadi.. apa malam ini aku dapat jatah?" ujar daehyun penuh harap.

"tunggu tahu depan nee~ chagiyaa~~ "

Poor Jung Daehyun .

* * *

 **.***.***. ***.**

 ***The End***

 **.***.***.***.**

 ***R &R*Please?.***

 **.***.***.***.**

* * *

ahhhh apa itu yang diatas ? aneh banget yaa ? maaf hanya segitu kemampuan ku,, gak tau kenapa makin kesini tulisan ku makin kacau

ya udahlah lupain -_-. semoga ff ini gak garing yaa.. sebeneranya ini ff lanjutan Game Over, ff yang udah lamaaa banget, masih ada yang inget? yaa gak di anggap sequel juga gpp sih..

HAPPY B'Day Buat Baby Jae^^ semoga sehat selalu, dan selalu di lindungi sang pencipta. makin disayang Daehyun yaa wkwkw ^^

#ADayForYoo

makasih yg udah review di ff demon. belum pasti mau dilanjut kapan.. cz seminggu lagi aq bakal perang.. mohon do'a nya yaa #plaakk

See you readersnim^^


End file.
